


Consequences

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Or maybe semi-public, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wetting, idfk honestly, it's just complete filth, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: As if Ascension Week parties weren't bad enough already, Eli waits a little too long and pays the price.Or - In which Eli has regrets... and then doesn't.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> If you somehow missed the tags, it's more pee.
> 
> (Note there's a bit of self-shaming on Eli's part, but it's not intended as kink-shaming in any way, shape, or form)

Eli fidgeted, listening with only half an ear to Thrawn’s conversation with another group of bigwigs of some kind or other. He’d already forgotten the introductions, distracted by a growing problem of a rather personal nature, and couldn’t even remember if this was another bunch of politicians or some higher-ups in the Imperial Navy. Right now he didn’t really care, either, too busy regretting all the glasses of champagne he’d downed over the past several hours. 

They had been about to leave this last Ascension Week party, finally, when Yularen had spotted someone else Thrawn apparently just had to speak to. Eli had considered excusing himself then and there to go off and find the nearest ‘fresher, but this was the big Imperial Palace party, and Thrawn still did need his translator on occasion. Eli hadn’t wanted to ruin anything, thinking it would be another quick chat and then they could leave, but it had turned into a lengthy discussion and now he was stuck there till they all finished talking. He knew he probably could leave without offending anyone— they might not even notice him go— but he hated to draw attention to himself. 

He was just starting to think he would have to try and duck out gracefully after all, trying to surreptitiously tug at his waistband for a little relief from the pressure in his bladder, when the talk finally began winding to a close. The moment he and Thrawn turned away from the group, Eli headed for the nearest exit. 

“Are you well, Ensign?” Thrawn asked, keeping up with him easily with those long, loping strides of his. 

“Yeah— I mean, yes sir, I’m fine,” Eli answered, distracted by looking for the signs pointing to the nearest ‘fresher. He was certain there was one near this hallway… somewhere. “Sorry. I just really need the— oh.”

He trailed off, his stomach sinking as they turned the corner and ran into a veritable wall of irritable-looking people, all lined up for the washroom that was _way_ too far down the hallway for Eli’s comfort. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Ah,” Thrawn said, his tone entirely diplomatic. “I believe there are more facilities on the other side of the main hall—”

“Nah,” the man nearest to them interjected, rolling his eyes. “That whole wing is closed off for _some_ bloody reason. I just came around from there.” 

“Thanks,” Eli said, already turning to leave. 

“I do not mind waiting for you, Ensign Vanto,” Thrawn said, looking slightly confused as Eli started away down the hall again. 

“It’s fine,” he said, trying to sound less tense than he was. “I’ll just wait till we’re back at the room, it’s not that far.” 

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah, it’ll probably be faster than waiting in that damn line anyway,” Eli said with a laugh that sounded a little forced, even to his own ears. 

Thrawn fell silent, matching Eli’s faster than usual pace as they wove their way through the occasional throngs of people chatting in the corridor outside the main hall. But by the time they made it about halfway through the maze that was the Imperial Palace, Eli was starting to realize he may have made a mistake. His waistband was cutting into his tender stomach, his bladder a heavy weight, dully throbbing in a constant reminder of just _how badly_ he needed to pee. 

He picked up the pace even more, nearly frantic now, and Thrawn stayed with him. He was obviously aware of Eli’s growing discomfort, but didn’t say anything, for which Eli was extremely grateful. He was embarrassed enough already, his ears burning and his pulse thumping in his ears. 

All he could think was, _why? Why_ had he drunk so many glasses of that blasted champagne, _why_ hadn’t he just excused himself sooner? Thrawn would have been fine without him. He was so full, achingly, _desperately_ full; and was starting to get genuinely worried he was actually going to fucking _wet_ himself at this rate. He knew he should stop thinking about it, but he was certain he could feel heat creeping down the length of his cock, the liquid pressure building— 

A brief jet of heat escaped the tip of his cock and soaked into his underwear. Eli gasped, squeezing his thighs together and stumbling to a halt as one hand went involuntarily to his crotch. He just stood there, frozen in the middle of the thankfully-deserted corridor, gripping his cock through his clothes in a desperate bid to stop any more leaks. 

_No, no no no._ This couldn’t be happening. He tried to convince himself that he was _not_ about to wet his pants in the middle of the Imperial Palace, in front of anyone who happened to walk by; worse, in front of _Thrawn—_ but it wasn’t working; he _was_ going to piss himself, he really, really was. He had absolutely no idea where the nearest public toilets were. He’d been watching for the ‘fresher signs since leaving the party, but hadn’t seen a single one; and there was no way in hell he was going to make it out of the Palace now. 

Thrawn had come to a halt a few steps ahead and turned around, concern furrowing his brow. Eli’s control weakened, a whimper slipping from his lips as another hot leak wet his underwear a little more despite the death grip he had on his cock. He could hear multiple voices approaching from just around the corner, and he looked at Thrawn beseechingly, completely at a loss in his rising panic. 

Glancing quickly up and down the hallway, Thrawn grabbed Eli’s other hand and pulled him down a small side corridor. “This way.” 

Still awkwardly holding himself with one hand and wincing every time a fresh trickle of piss escaped him, Eli followed, hope blooming through his panic. Thrawn must know where a nearby ‘fresher was. He could make it that far. He _could._

They hurried past dark, shuttered office doors, Eli’s underwear slowly getting wetter around his cock each time he leaked; though at least he could only feel a slight damp spot on the outside of his pants, and probably not enough to show on the dark fabric. He never thought he’d be grateful for the overly thick Imperial Navy dress uniforms, but he damn well was now. 

He was just starting to think— if they weren’t too far away from their destination— that he might actually get out of this without _completely_ embarrassing himself, when Thrawn turned them down a dead end. 

A dead end that definitely did _not_ have a ‘fresher door in it. 

Eli looked at Thrawn in panicked confusion. “Where—?” 

Thrawn pushed him forward, towards the wall at the end of the short hallway. “Go.”

Utterly bewildered now, Eli just stared at him, fidgeting, shifting from foot to foot and hunching forward with a groan as a sharp, hot pang of need shot through his midsection. His bladder was aching like it was about to burst inside him, and he just couldn’t seem to think clearly anymore, all his attention focused on _holding,_ just a little longer. “What— right _here?_ I’m not gonna just… pee on the floor!” 

As if to make a liar of him, another gush of urine spurted out just as he said it. This one was longer and harder than the ones before, enough for him to feel liquid heat start trickling down the inside of one thigh, and a frantic whine rose in his throat as he jammed his other hand into his crotch along with the first one. 

“The cameras do not cover this area,” Thrawn said, gesturing briefly towards the corridor intersection and his look of concern deepening. “I will keep watch. No one will know, and you risk injury if you do not.” 

Eli flushed so hard he thought his cheeks might burst into flame as he realized it really was either that or well and truly wet himself, at this point. His face burning with embarrassment, he turned to face the wall— but then couldn’t make himself let go of his dick long enough to undo his pants. He was so far gone, he knew there was no way in hell he’d be able to hold it at _all_ anymore if he let go of himself, and the blasted long tunic front was going to get in the way, and… 

He was leaking constantly now, not just in fits and spurts anymore, the wet heat was seeping through the front of his pants, and he didn’t even know _why_ he cared so much at this point. It wasn’t like pissing himself would be the end of the world. He knew he was already so, so completely screwed by now that he should really just let go and get it over with, but he just— he just _couldn’t._

“Help, please… I c-can’t—” Eli’s breath hitched, tears pricking at his eyelids as his over-strained muscles started to give out on him, not even caring in his near-mindless panic and need that he was begging Thrawn to help him _piss—_

And then Thrawn stepped up behind him, arms slipping around him. Hands quickly and deftly undid his fly; then one rucked his tunic up his front and the other pushed down past his clutching hands to pull him free of his dampened pants. Though it only took a few seconds at most, he was already peeing steadily by the time Thrawn got his cock out and aimed him at the blank wall. Most of it hit the floor instead of him, though, and Eli was finally, _finally_ able to relax now that he wasn’t pissing his pants anymore. 

He let go completely with a gasp, the sudden headrush making him dizzy. It felt so incredibly _good_ to finally _go,_ the feeling of release nearly orgasmic and leaving him moaning helplessly as all that pent-up pressure flooded out of him in a rush— and it really was a _flood,_ once it got going, hissing out of him full-force to splatter loudly against the wall, running down and splashing all over the hard floor. 

Eli couldn’t remember ever pissing so hard in his life, and it just kept _going;_ arcing out from his cock and spraying against the wall, until the grey concrete was drenched all the way up to waist height and the growing puddle of piss was creeping past the toes of his boots. The demanding pressure in his middle slowly, gradually lessened as he emptied himself out onto the floor, and he let out a long, shaky sigh, his legs loose and wobbly. He couldn’t even manage to care anymore that someone might come by and see him, the fear of discovery becoming nothing more than a vaguely distant worry in the face of pure, sweet relief. 

The rushing torrent eventually started to slack off, dwindling to an intermittent stream that stopped and started and stopped again without any conscious input from Eli himself. Awareness of the situation slowly pushed its way back to the forefront of his mind through the haze of bliss, and he realized, rather abruptly, that he was leaning heavily against Thrawn, the Chiss lieutenant’s body a solid warmth at his back and about the only thing keeping him steady on his feet. 

He was leaning against Thrawn, Thrawn’s arm was wrapped around his middle, and it was _Thrawn’s_ hand holding his pissing cock. 

Thrawn’s hand was on his cock. 

That realization, combined with the heady rush of relief that was still prickling through him, sent a jolt of pure arousal through Eli’s core. To his horror, his over-sensitized cock started filling, stiffening up rapidly in Thrawn’s grip even as he finished peeing, the very last, weak spurts splashing to the floor at his feet. 

It was wrong, it was so wrong, he would never be able to look Thrawn in the face again; and _why_ the _fuck_ was he so turned on like this, with his dick out in a public fucking hallway, standing in a puddle of his own piss after wetting his pants in front of his commanding _fucking_ officer— 

Thrawn’s hand tightened briefly around Eli’s thickening cock, barely more than a twitch; but Eli’s hips jerked into the touch all the same, a moan escaping his lips before he managed to stifle it. He was shivery and sensitive all over, hyper-aware of the warmth of Thrawn’s body against his back, Thrawn’s hand on his bare stomach beneath his pushed-up tunic, Thrawn’s grip on his cock and Thrawn’s breath hot against the side of his neck. He froze, certain that any second now, the Chiss would recoil in disgust when he realized how hard Eli had suddenly gotten— but instead, Thrawn squeezed his cock again, harder this time. _Deliberate._ Eli shuddered, moaning again and unable to stop it this time. 

“Do you want—” Thrawn started in a hoarse voice, just as Eli whimpered “ _Please,_ ” his hips bucking into Thrawn’s hand and his own grip on Thrawn’s forearms tightening as he swayed on his feet. 

They shouldn’t, he _knew_ they shouldn’t, not here, not like this; they were gonna get themselves caught; but he just couldn’t _care_ as Thrawn started stroking him off, quick and dirty. His cock and Thrawn’s hand were both covered in piss, the mix of wet slide and heated friction right on the edge of too much; and Eli bit his lip, desperately trying to keep quiet, to stifle the panting moans and whimpers welling up in his throat. 

Thrawn was mouthing at his neck, lips and tongue hot and wet, teeth nipping sharp at Eli’s skin while he pumped Eli’s cock faster; and it was only a matter of moments before Eli crested, looking down at Thrawn’s hand working up and down his shaft and shuddering, _gasping_ as he came, streaks of white spurting from his cock to add to the wet mess he’d already left on the wall and the floor. 

Panting for breath like he’d just been sprinting, his head spinning from everything that had just happened— even though he knew they couldn’t have been in this hallway for more than about five minutes all told— Eli whimpered again, pushing his hips back against Thrawn. The Chiss was undeniably turned on too, his cock stiff and hot and pressed firmly up against Eli’s ass. 

Thrawn released Eli’s cock and Eli put himself away, quickly fumbling his clothes back into some semblance of order and ignoring the fresh dribble of heat that trickled from his cock and soaked into his already-wet underwear. He didn’t know if it was come or a last bit of piss he’d still had left in him, and he found he really didn’t care at the moment. 

The dark wet patch on the front of his pants was fortunately not too visible, especially with his tunic covering the worst of it. He finally turned to face Thrawn again, who had slipped his other hand down his own pants and was adjusting his erection to be a little less obvious. 

“Should we— should we go back to the room and…?” Eli managed, feeling wobbly and breathless from release of all kinds, but almost painfully eager to keep going and give Thrawn a hand— or more— in return. 

“Yes,” Thrawn said. His voice was low and husky, the deep blue of his cheeks darkened in an unmistakable flush and his red eyes blazing. 

Eli followed him through the maze of corridors until they rejoined the main hallway and headed for the building’s exit with the smattering of other partygoers who were on their way out as well. With any luck, the cleaning droids would be making a sweep of the entire party level tonight; and, Eli reasoned, he couldn’t be the _only_ person who had ever done something like that during Ascension Week. The Palace should _really_ have more accessible facilities. 

Glancing over at Thrawn, striding purposefully along beside him with an intent set to his features that sent a fresh shiver up Eli’s spine, he suddenly found himself almost glad he’d nearly pissed himself. 

Maybe he’d even do it again sometime, if _this_ was what it led to. 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame omovember for everything. Maybe next year I'll actually do a proper prompt thing or something.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Golden Streams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388121) by [ChubbySpaceCowboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbySpaceCowboy/pseuds/ChubbySpaceCowboy)




End file.
